kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The Half Moon of Love
is the 44 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Summary The next morning, Elsie reads the news about the disappearance of Tsukiyo. According to the news, the guards who were searching for her on the rooftop found only a carpet, telescope and her tea. Hearing that, Elsie panicked and thought that it's because of the curse that she had laid on Tsukiyo earlier was too strong but Keima disagrees. Keima then ordered her to use her sensor to track down Tsukiyo and her doll Luna. The sensor reacts as they approach the Astronomy Club room, although Elsie doubts Tsukiyo would be found in there. But Keima told her to keep quiet as he eavesdrops on a conversation. Inside the club room, a little girl talks, panicked, to her doll. As she tries to calm down, the little girl then wondered how she became small all of a sudden. Outside, Keima ordered Elsie to open the lock with her hagoromo. After that, Keima opens the door and finds a shrunk Tsukiyo was inside with her doll. Seeing this as an opportunity, Keima ordered Elsie to stay outside as he made a fake scream to make Tsukiyo panic. Tsukiyo scare at first but then she calm down and tell Keima to stop making noise whike she were drinking tea in delicate way. She then said what happen to her isn't a misfortune but a dream come true, since she always want to be small like Luna. Seeing that, Keima realises that Tsukiyo have defied his chance to initiate a more impact event. Suddenly the clock rings, signifying that the sunset has come. Tsukiyo immediately takes Luna to the rooftop so that they could watch a moon together, much to Keima's surprise. He then asked her if it is okay to watch the moon in her current position, which Tsukiyo replied that she won't stop just because her body got shrunk, before she jumped to the window which she end up losing her balance and trip to the room carpet. Keima then offered to take her to the rooftop, which she at first declined since she doesn't want to depend on human. Keima then commented how tough she was, after looking at all the bruise she has one her feet, when she tried to get back to her room earlier. But Keima continues to insists her to let him help, since if she go inside in the current condition, it will become a commotion, which left Tsukiyo with no choice. After that, Keima is seen carrying two doll across the hall way, which terrified the other students. They eventually reach the rooftop, as Keima is seen holding Tsukiyo so that she could watch over the moon. Keima is annoyed by this and asked Tsukiyo to let him sit on the carpet which she refused. She later stated that she will live in the moon with her doll, Luna, which Keima mock her when he heard it. Keima then showed Tsukiyo a scene of Yokkyun before declares to her that he is a beautiful seeker. Tsukiyo laughed at the scene before she realizes how rude she was, while Keima was cursing her for laughing at Yokkyun. Suddenly, Tsukiyo's phone rang but she immediately throws it away. Keima was surprised and asks her why she didn't pick up, which Tsukiyo replied that she doesn't want to since it must be her parent's calling. Tsukiyo then stated how she hates things like love, hatred and jealousy. Keima was silent for a few seconds before he was asked by Tsukiyo to hold her body once again. Back to the Katsuragi household, Elsie continues to prepare her curse on Keima for leaving her alone all the time. Keima then thinks about Tsukiyo's problem and the method to solve it. As he finished his dinner, he decided that he will need Elsie's help to conquer Tsukiyo. While back at the club room, Tsukiyo comments how it's not bad to live as a doll. Trivia *In the magazine version of the chapter, this chapter was titled The Half Moon is the Color of Love (ハーフムーンはときめき色 Hāfu mūn wa tokimeki iro). *The Half Moon is the Color of Love (ハーフムーンはときめき色) is a song by by Minami Shouko. *Tsukiyo looks like Shinku in Rozen Maiden. (p.11) Reference Category:Summary Category:Chapters